


The Honeymoon

by Regi



Series: Billy and Teddy are Married! [1]
Category: Marvel, New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Husbands, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regi/pseuds/Regi
Summary: After saving the universe (again), Billy and Teddy finally get their honeymoon!
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: Billy and Teddy are Married! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: butwhatifwedid and wordsbymeganmichael 
> 
> This is part of (what will eventually be) a series of loosely connected drabbles about their married life :)
> 
> (I do not own the wonderful characters, but I love them nonetheless)

Teddy woke up almost earlier than he expected to. For a moment, he didn’t remember where he was. The room was so bright and the comforter was so fluffy, and it was unfamiliarly comfortable. He glanced over and couldn’t help smile at the man next to him.  _ That’s right _ , he thought. He was on his honeymoon. With his husband. His  _ husband _ . 

Technically, they’ve been married for a few weeks, but after their space wedding—which was pretty incredible—they still had some things to wrap up with the Avengers. Once things settled down, they were able to (finally) have some time to celebrate, just the two of them. They could’ve gone anywhere, but Billy was sick of space, so they settled on a beach. Teddy had to admit, he was originally disappointed. He wanted to go somewhere extravagant—something that would match his extravagant husband. But when they got here, it was isolated. It was a private beach—apparently T’Challa was able to pull some strings or something, but that didn’t matter. What did matter was Billy’s decision to stay naked the entire time. 

The moment they entered the house, Billy dropped his clothes and announced that he wasn’t putting them back on for the rest of the week. And who was Teddy to say otherwise? He was ready to pounce on Billy right then and there, but his husband liked to toy with him. Billy insisted on swimming in the ocean first. And Teddy tried to be patient—he really did. But after watching Billy splash around for a few minutes, he couldn’t wait any longer. He threw his lover over his shoulder fireman style and Billy laughed as he was carried back to the house. 

They certainly made themselves at home—in the shower, in the living room, on the floor, and eventually in the bed. They eventually collapsed onto the down mattress, sweaty and exhausted, whispering sweet nothings to each other until they fell asleep. 

Billy was still asleep with one arm above his head. His mouth was open slightly, making him snore with a little trail of drool leading to the pillow. Teddy’s heart was overflowing. He didn’t know it was possible to fall for Billy even more (let alone while he was snoring and drooling), but his wizard never ceased to amaze him. 

Teddy reached over and stroked Billy’s hair. Billy grumbled something, nuzzling into the pillow. Teddy’s fingers trailed over his shoulder and traced his spine. 

“That tickles,” Billy mumbled. He blinked a few times and smiled at his husband. “Hi,” he rasped. 

“Hi,” Teddy mused, kissing his cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a dream,” Billy smiled, kissing Teddy’s lips. “I love you.”

Teddy rolled onto him, kissing him softly. Billy’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer. “I love you,” he mumbled against Billy’s lips. 

He trailed kisses down Billy’s neck. 

“I thought you’d be tired,” Billy joked, leaning into him.

“Never,” Teddy hummed. He flicked his tongue over a pink nipple, making Billy moan. “Are you?” he asked. “You don’t look it.”

“Neither do you,” Billy smiled, looking at the hard member rubbing against his leg. 

“Do you want to…?”

“I want you in me. Now.”

Teddy grinned, sitting up. “Where’d the lube wind up?”

Billy watched lazily as Teddy rustled the sheets, in search of the little bottle. “Do you want me to—”

“Nope, I got it,” Teddy said, presenting the bottle. 

He lifted Billy’s legs onto his shoulder and slid two slick fingers inside of his hole. 

Billy groaned then smirked at him. “You can just put it in.”

“Shut up,” Teddy chuckled, kissing his calf. 

Billy tried to rush him, fucking himself on Teddy’s hand. “Come on,” he grunted. But Teddy refused to give into the pressure. Pent up passion took over last night and he really never got the chance to slowly savor his new husband. He wanted to take it slower and take everything in. 

“Teddy,” he whined, glancing up at Teddy and pouting.

Teddy kissed his leg again as he pulled his fingers free. Billy gasped at the sudden emptiness, begging to be filled. 

His lover covered his cock in lube and aligned himself with Billy’s hole. Teddy groaned as he slowly pushed inside, stopping just after the head breached the tight ring. He looked down at Billy and grinned. His arms were over his head, face flushed, eyes shut tight. He couldn’t ask for a better view. 

Teddy started to rock, inching slowly inside, making his lover grunt with each thrust. Finally, he was completely inside of him. Billy moaned as Teddy rocked against his prostate. 

“Right there,” he panted, meeting each thrust with his own. Teddy rolled his hips harder now, watching as Billy’s dick slapped his belly. They were both close.

“Babe,” Billy said, reaching for Teddy’s free hand. “Babe, I love you so much,” he said, entwining their fingers. “I can’t even explain it—ah!” 

“I love you too,” Teddy grunted, moving faster now. He leaned over to kiss Billy, nearly folding him in half in the process. He made a mental note to never mock Billy’s love of yoga ever again. 

Billy’s free hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He couldn’t hold it in any more. Teddy slammed his hips against Billy, spilling inside of him. He rocked his hips, savoring every moment of his orgasm and Billy came all over their chests. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, kissing each other slowly, before Teddy pulled out. He flopped down next to Billy and kissed him again. 

“That was…” he panted.

“Pretty great, right?” Billy smirked. 

Teddy looked at his husband, then looked at the mess he made of him. “I’ll get a towel.” 

“Wait,” Billy said, sliding closer to him. “Just stay like this for a little.”

“But—”

“Teddy.”

He sighed and snuggled closer to him. “I love you.”

“You already said that,” Billy chuckled. 

“Yeah. But you better get used to hearing it,” he smiled, kissing Billy’s forehead. “Because I’m going to say it as often as possible.” 

Billy smiled and looked up at him. “I look forward to it.” 

  
  



End file.
